The present invention relates to a toothpick structure and a method for manufacturing the toothpick structure and, more particularly, to a comb-shaped toothpick structure and a method for manufacturing the comb-shaped toothpick structure.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional comb-shaped toothpick structure, an example of which is shown in Taiwan Utility Model No. M304327. The conventional comb-shaped toothpick structure includes a row of toothpicks 60 connected with each other. The toothpicks 60 can be separated from each other for use. Each toothpick 60 includes a grip section 61 and a tooth picking section 62 at a front end thereof. The bottoms of the row of toothpicks 60 are continuously connected during formation of the toothpicks 60. When in use, a toothpick 60 is separated from the row of toothpicks 60. Each toothpick 60 includes a sharp top edge 601; namely, the toothpick 60 tapers upwards. However, the toothpick 60 having two smooth, arcuate, outer sides providing insufficient structural strength, such that the toothpick 60 is apt to break.
Furthermore, only the tooth picking section 62 at the front end of the toothpick 60 can be used to remove food residue from the teeth. The food residue stuck on the gum surfaces can only be removed by repeatedly using the tooth picking section 62, leading to the risk of injury to the oral epidermis by the sharp tooth picking section 62, because the two sides of the toothpick 60 have no provisions for contacting with the surfaces of the teeth while using the toothpick 60.
Furthermore, the two smooth sides of the toothpick 60 have insufficient strength, such that the user would feel the toothpick 60 is too soft and, thus, could not exert a sufficient force for removing the food residue. As a result, the toothpick 60 of this type provides convenient use, but the utility is poor.